


El horario del Seigaku: Miércoles

by Rethis



Series: El horario del Seigaku [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Seigaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis





	El horario del Seigaku: Miércoles

**Primera hora, historia y geografía**

Aquel día empezó de un modo un poco diferente. Cuando el profesor entró a clase, lo hizo acompañado de una chica a la que no conocía, seguramente una alumna nueva. Tezuka, como presidente del comité de estudiantes, estaba bastante seguro de conocer al menos de vista a todos los alumnos de tercero, y aquella chica no le sonaba de nada.

–Tenemos una nueva compañera en clase, dad la bienvenida a Hinotori Ayu.

La chica se inclinó con indiferencia, y luego buscó un sitio vacio donde sentarse. 

Tezuka suspiró, abriendo el libro de geografía con aburrimiento. Al final resultaría que tendría el día bastante ocupado, ya que cómo delegado y representante de los alumnos, su responsabilidad era mostrarle las instalaciones y explicarle las posibilidades que ofrecía el Seigaku. Le enseñaría una lista con los clubes a los que podía apuntarse, el horario de comidas (y algunas recomendaciones escuetas), los comités en los que hacía falta gente y todo tipo de pormenores que pudieran resultar de interés.

Observó con cierto fastidio, sin embargo, que la chica pasó distraída la mayor parte de la hora, mirando por la ventana, sin prestar la menor atención a las explicaciones del profesor. Allá ella, después de todo él tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

 

**Segunda hora, matemáticas**

Si ejecutaba el swing por la derecha tras la línea de fondo, la pelota trazaría una curva que acabaría en el otro campo de esa forma, pensaba Kaidoh, mientras dibujaba la trayectoria con el compás, con cuidado para no salirse.

Releyó la siguiente parte de la función que unía los puntos C y D. 

Era poco probable que alguien devolviera una de sus bumeranes, pero no podía descuidarse. Volvió a clavar la aguja del compás en el papel, y de nuevo, se concentró en imaginar cual sería la trayectoria de vuelta de la pelota.

Aquel era un pequeño truco que había empezado a utilizar no hacía mucho. No le ayudaba a hacer mejor los ejercicios, ni tampoco hacía que los entendiera mejor, pero al menos evitaba que el profesor le llamara la atención por no atender. Y no es que él no quisiera atender, es que simplemente… eran números. ¿A quién le gustan los números?

A Inui le gustaban, pero era algo que no comprendía. Todos los datos que analizaba tan meticulosamente, odiaba ese tipo de juego.

–Fuiiiiishh –silbó cuando el compás se salió de su sitio.

Aquellas clases eran realmente molestas.

 

**Descanso**

Los días que hacía buen tiempo Kawamura aprovechaba para tumbarse a la entrada del gimnasio, en la hierba, en las horas de descanso. Allí se estaba fresquito y bastante a gusto, y aunque sólo fueran diez minutos, valía la pena escaparse un rato de clase y almorzar al aire libre.

Aquel era uno de esos días, y ya estaba disfrutando de su suculento pan de melón cuando vio a Yamato cruzar ante él arrastrando una caja por tercera vez. De dos bocados acabó su comida, y se dirigió a su compañero, que de espaldas intentaba abrir la puerta del gimnasio.

–Gracias, Taka –agradeció Yamato, cuando le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a llevar la caja–. Aún quedan más, ¿me echas una mano?  
–Por supuesto. Pero dime, ¿para qué son?  
–Son piezas de tatami –explicó–. Esta tarde tenemos una exhibición de kendo en el instituto y tenemos que montar las cosas ahora.  
–¡Anda! ¿La hacéis vosotros?  
–Bueno, nosotros participamos. Va a venir el maestro Iwamoto, de Kanagawa. Dará una charla y luego hará una demostración, los del club de kendo le ayudaremos. Vendrá gente de todos los institutos de la zona.  
–Os lo montáis bien.  
–¿Y a ti qué tal te va en el club de tenis? He oído que esta temporada estáis en racha.  
–¡Sí! Este año vamos a ganar los nacionales, nunca habrás visto un equipo mejor que el de este año.

Al final los veinte minutos de descanso los pasó cargando cajas y hablando con Yamato, pero aquello también estaba bien, le gustaba pasar el rato con sus compañeros de clase, aunque fuera cargando cajas de un lado para otro.

 

**Tercera hora, tecnología**

–No podrás conmigo, siervo del mal –dijo una voz grave, tan bajito que casi no se la escuchaba.  
–¡Oh, Don Eiji! ¡Dale una lección a este ser malvado! –dijo otra voz, más aguda, en un susurro.  
–No podréis conmigo ni con todo el poder del universo –rió entre dientes otra voz diferente.

Se escuchó el entrechocar del metal en sonidos agudos, como si de dos espadas en plena batalla medieval se tratara.

Con media sonrisa, Fuji observó la escena desde su pupitre. Tenían que crear un pequeño interruptor con algunos cables y una pila vieja, para ello tenían las herramientas necesarias, que cada uno utilizaba del modo que creía más apropiado.

Por ejemplo, Fuji las empleaba para soldar los leds que harían las veces de bombillas y los cables que irían conectados a la pila.

–¡Waaaah! ¡Me han vencido! –se escuchó por encima del murmullo habitual de clase.  
–¡Kikumaru!  
–¡Sí, señor! –dijo este, levantándose de su asiento.  
–¡Déjate de juegos y ponte a trabajar!

De mala gana, recogió los libros que hacían de parapeto y los destornilladores que hacían las veces de espadas, resignado y levemente decepcionado Kikumaru comenzó a trabajar en su interruptor. Desde luego le resultaba mucho más entretenido el modo que tenía él de enfocar los trabajos. 

 

**Cuarta hora, historia del arte**

La única ocasión en la que Tezuka coincidía con Fuji en clase era aquella asignatura. En general los dos solían sacar buenas notas en todas las materias, ambos eran inteligentes y además solían quedarse a estudiar a menudo después de las clases (siempre y cuando no tuvieran que ir al club). Pero aquella asignatura era diferente porque ambos la dominaban sin apenas esfuerzo.

Era algo que incluso sorprendía al profesor, al que de vez en cuando se le acaban las respuestas a las explicaciones que daban sus dos alumnos. Era mostrar una diapositiva de alguna pintura clásica y tener a los dos jóvenes dictándole fechas y características.

Lo más curioso era cuando ambos parecían tan compenetrados en las explicaciones que la empezaba uno y la completaba el otro, como si se leyeran el pensamiento. Sin en el club de tenis se comportaban igual, no era de extrañar que el instituto tuviera puestas unas expectativas tan altas en aquellos muchachos.

 

**Comida**

–Me gusta bastante esa serie, pero creo que no seguiré con ella hasta que esté finalizada –comentaba Fuji, mientras perseguía una albóndiga con el tenedor.  
–Yo luego me pasaré por la librería, a ver si ya han traído el número nuevo –contestó Tezuka.

Fuji y Tezuka solían comer juntos, a veces se apuntaban Eiji y Oishi, y menos a menudo Kawamura e Inui. 

Aquel día, sorprendentemente, fue Momo quien se sentó al lado de Tezuka, colocando su bandeja repleta de comida sobre la mesa. Comía rápido y a grandes bocados, y aunque había llegado el último, acabó antes que sus compañeros.

Luego, con sonrisa maliciosa, se dirigió a Tezuka.

–He oído que hay una chica nueva en tu clase.  
–Sí.  
–Y dime, dime, ¿es guapa?

Momo se estiró sobre su asiento, con aspecto soñador.

–No estaría mal que se apuntara al club de tenis. Es una pena que el Seigaku no tenga un buen equipo femenino, eso sería genial.  
–Eso da igual –respondió Tezuka–, lo importante es que no perdamos los siguientes partidos.  
–Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo digo que estaría bien tener chicas guapas por el club.  
–Oye, Momo, ¿tú no salías con Tachibana? –intervino Fuji.

Casi se cayó de la silla cuando se recolocó repentinamente en ella. Azorado y sonrojado, agitaba los brazos como un mono.

–Yo… no, no. No creo…  
–¿Hace mucho que no te llama?  
–Pues sí, ya hará cosa de… ¡pero no es mi novia! Me da igual que no me llame.  
–Ah, qué pena, creo que a ella le gustabas –luego se levantó, recogiendo sus cubiertos–. Tezuka, ¿nos quedamos luego a estudiar en la biblioteca?  
–De acuerdo.  
–Eh, eh, ¡espera! ¿Cómo que le gustaba? ¡Fuji! Es decir, ¿yo le gusto? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? ¿Presente o pasado?

Sacando un libro de la mochila, Tezuka fingió no escuchar a sus compañeros, que discutían un tema que para él tenía muy poco interés, aunque admitía que era difícil ignorar los gritos de Momo.

 

**Quinta hora, música**

–¿Cómo? ¿No conoces esta canción? ¡Pero si es de preescolar!  
–Te recuerdo que yo me crié en Los Angeles –musitó Echizen, preguntándose porque aún en secundaria tenían que aprender canciones de niños pequeños.

Según su profesor, al ser canciones simples y que todo el mundo conocía, era fácil empezar con ellas para aprender a tocar diversos instrumentos. Echizen estaba en el grupo de Horui con una guitarra en las manos. 

Tenía colocados los dedos sobre las cuerdas, y aunque era su turno le costaba arrancar. Le parecía sumamente ridículo tener que canturrear una canción como aquella, de la que además le costaba recordar la letra.

–Vamos, Echizen, he visto niños de cinco años aprenderse la canción más rápido que tú –le sermoneó el profesor cuando pasó por su lado.

Rojo como un tomate entonó la canción, bastante mal por cierto, provocando las risas de sus compañeros, pero, ¿qué querían? Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella canción.

 

**Sexta hora, inglés**

–Success, éxito. Improve, mejorar. Achievement…

Oishi se apresuraba a aumentar su lista de vocabulario con las palabras que dictaba la profesora. Todas provenían de la lectura del día anterior y aunque la mayor parte ya las había buscado en el diccionario, le gustaba tenerlas ordenadas en el listado que cada año se preparaba con el vocabulario de todo el curso.

Aquel año estaba siendo particularmente extenso y prácticamente no recordaba las palabras dadas a principio de curso. Cuando tenían un examen aquella era su mayor preocupación y se pasaba horas repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras, esperando poder memorizarlas a la fuerza.

Esa era una de las cosas que más envidiaba de Echizen, quien habiéndose criado en Estados Unidos no tenía esa clase de problemas. Hablaba un inglés casi perfecto, sin duda perfecto para cualquier japonés, más aún de su edad, y sin embargo él y sus compañeros, apenas si daban de sí con unas cuantas palabras demás.

–…goal, objetivo…

A menudo Oishi se preguntaba cómo sería vivir en un país y siendo un niño tener que trasladarte a otro donde el idioma y la gente y las costumbres son completamente diferentes. Echizen nunca habla sobre eso, de hecho, casi nunca habla, sin más, pero Oishi estaba bastante seguro de que aquello había sido duro para su compañero.


End file.
